The Sister Of My Enemy - Draco Malfoy
by AngelicPeach
Summary: This is the story of Keeva Evans, Harry Potter's twin sister who was given up at birth. What happens when they find each other again? And why does the Slytherin Prince want her?
1. Prologue: Part 1: Last Goodbyes

_"Please, Molly... Will you look after my daughter?" Lily Potter asked the Weasley mother  
"Of course, my dear friend" Molly smiled, taking the girl from her, "How long will you be?" She asked  
"I haven't a clue... If something were to happen to me.. Please, look after her.. I know you have children of your own"  
"Lily, it's not trouble at all. I will treat her like my own child"  
"Thank you, Molly. You're a good friend" Lily smiled, letting a tear fall down her cheek  
"What about your son? Harry?" Molly asked  
"Harry will be safe at home with James and I, but, if he isn't.. At least Keeva is safe..." Lily softly stroked her 11 month year old daughters head  
"Is there anything else?" She asked  
"Yes, when the time is right and I know you will know.. Show her magic. Can you hold out her left hand" Lily spoke, pulling out her wand  
Molly held out the girls left and  
"And so, protect my child" Lily carved a mark onto the back of the girls palm, between her thumb and index finger, "Thank you Molly. I have to go, I'm sorry" Lily Potter hugged her friend and daughter for what she knew would be the her last time  
_


	2. Prologue: Part 2: First Day

_"Keeva! Time to get up dear! It's your first day of Hogwarts!" Molly shouted out to the girl  
Molly had Keeva take her mothers maiden name, Evans, to keep people from finding her  
Keeva jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs  
"Good morning, Molly!" She smiled  
"Morning dear, are the boys awake?" She asked  
Keeva shook her head, "I'll get them up" She smiled before she ran up the stairs of the Burrow  
"Wake up, wake up! Ron! Wake up!" She giggled, bouncing on his bed, "It's time! It's our first day! Get up!"  
"Keeva, let me sleep" Ron groaned  
"But Ron! It's our first day of Hogwarts! Get up, get up!" She bounced on his bed a bit longer before he sat up, letting her words sink in and also accidentally forced the girl onto the floor  
"Is it really our first day?" He questioned the girl who was on the floor rubbing her head  
"Uh-huh! Come on! Mama-Weasley is making breakfast!" She jumped up and ran to Fred and George's room  
"WAKE UP!" She shouted  
"Blimey Keeva" Fred groaned, puling the covers over his head_

_The girl grinned before she used her magic to pull the covers from both of the boys  
"Get up! Come on guys! It's time for school!" She kissed the twin's cheeks before running back downstairs  
_

* * *

_"Holy hell... It's huge!" Keeva gasped as she saw the train  
__"Goodbye children, I'll see you in the holidays" Molly smiled before she walked over and hugged the twins, "Remember, take care of Keeva. No matter what house she ends up in" She whispered to the pair  
__"Of course, Mum" Fred spoke  
__"We will" George replied before they got on the train_

* * *

_"Keeva Evans" Professor McGonagall spoke  
Keeva exhaled as she walked up to the podium and sat down on the chair before Professor McGongall placed the sorting hat on her head  
"Evans, huh? I had a Evans once, a miss Lily Evans. By any chance are you related?" The hat asked  
"I'm not sure"  
"Hmm.. You're definitely creative, cunning when you need to be, sly and sarcastic. I know just where to put you"  
The girl inhaled  
"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted out  
She exhaled, half smiling to her friends before she walked over to the cheering table  
"I'm Blaise Zabini" The Italian man spoke to the girl, holding out his hand  
"Keeva Evans" She shook his hand  
_

* * *

_"Miss Evans, stay behind please" Snape spoke  
__The girl nodded her head and stayed at the table while everyone else walked out  
__"Come here, please"  
__Keeva swallowed her saliva as she walked down to Professor Snape's table  
__"Look at me" He spoke  
__The girl looked into his eyes  
So much like Lily's... He thought, "Are you related to Lily Evans, by chance?" He asked  
"Not that I know of, Sir"  
"Hmm... You are excuse" Snape waved her off_

* * *

_"Hey gorgeous" Blaise put his hand around the girl's shoulder before they walk to the Slytherin Common Rooms  
__"Hey Blaise" Keeva smiled  
__Blaise felt himself becoming quite attracted to the girl  
"Parseltongue" Blaise spoke the password before the portrait opened  
"In Slytherin, huh" Blaise looked up and saw his friend Draco speaking to the girl the moment they entered  
"So what? I managed to shut you up. I think I deserve to be here" She glared  
Oh Blaise smirked  
"Be on your guard, Miss Evans" Draco hissed before he walked off  
"What in seven hells is his problem?" She asked, sitting down on the couch  
"Ignore him, Kee" Blaise smiled  
"Stupid sour worm" She groaned  
"Sour worm?" Blaise laughed  
"Yeah, they're lollies, quite delicious in the muggle world" Keeva grinned  
"I'll have to taste one then" Blaise smiled_


	3. Chapter 1: Another Year

"KEEVA EVANS! IF YOU'RE NOT UP AND DRESSED IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES YOU'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!" I groaned as I heard Molly shout at me  
"OKAY, OKAY!" I shouted back down as I slowly got out of bed  
I ran my fingers through my black hair and sighed  
_Another year at Hogwarts_  
I grabbed a pair of ripped denim shorts and a black singlet and threw that on with matching bra and undies  
I put on my black converses before loosely tying up my hair in a bun then walked downstairs

"Morning Kee!" The twins grinned  
"Morning boys" I smiled, kissing their cheeks  
"How come they get kisses?" Ron mumbled  
I laughed and kissed the top of his hair, "Morning" I sat down at the table and quickly ate breakfast  
"Alright, lets go" Molly spoke  
I got up and went to the train station with the rest of the Weasley's before we walked through the barrier  
"Be sure to write, Keeva" Molly hugged me  
"I will" I hugged her back, "I promise"  
"Good girl"

I boarded the train only to be greeted by two arms around my body and a chest in front of my view, "Hello Mr. Zabini"  
"Hello Ms. Evans" Blaise grinned before taking my hand in his and walked me through to the Slytherin Compartment  
I slid in and sat near the window, Blaise taking his place beside me before he put his arm around my shoulder  
Sitting across from us was Draco and Pansy  
"Evans" Draco acknowledged  
"Malfoy" I nodded my head before leaning more into Blaise  
I didn't know when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, Blaise was shaking me gently, waking me up

"We're here, love" He spoke  
"I'm awake, I'm awake" I mumbled before he helped me get out of the compartment and out of the train, his arm resting around my shoulder  
I sat down in the carriage with Draco, Pansy and Blaise before it started moving  
I smiled as I looked out and saw Hogwarts come into view

* * *

I grinned as I saw Keeva walked out of the other side of the wall with her family - The Weasleys  
While I had no respect for them as people, I respected them only because they took after Keeva since she was 11 months  
Keeva had told me everything that happened between her family  
I didn't believe it at first when she told me she was related to Potter, but there were times when I saw the resemblance  
The way she snapped at Draco, sometimes even the way she acted, I knew she wasn't lying

I smirked before I boarded the train, I stood at the entrance where I knew she would get on then wrapped my arms around her when I saw her  
"Hello Mr. Zabini" She spoke against my chest, hugging me back  
"Hello Ms. Evans" I grinned as I pulled away before taking her hand and walked to the Slytherin Compartment  
Keeva sat in her normal spot against the window and I sat beside her, my hand around her shoulder  
I nodded my head, acknowledging Draco and Pansy  
"Evans" Draco acknowledged Keeva  
"Malfoy" Keeva acknowledged him in return before learning more into me

I couldn't help but to smile to myself  
I quickly grew to like the girl, not only as a best friend, but perhaps more than that  
"So, how were your holidays?" Draco asked  
"Uninteresting. Yours?" I shifted myself to make Keeva more comfortable  
"Boring as hell. Parents yelling my ear off, Dark Lord pissing off my family"  
"A never-ending nightmare" I chuckled to myself, causing my chest to move which made Keeva flinch, "You're alright babe" I whispered to Keeva before using my spare hand to brush a piece of her hair behind her ear

"So, what's the deal with you and Evans?" Draco questioned  
"Yeah, do you like her?" Pansy asked  
I looked down at the sleeping girl, "There's nothing going on with me and Keeva, she's a mate, that's all" I spoke  
"Alright" Pansy backed off, but Draco didn't  
"The way you protect her though, it does leave some questions, Blaise"  
"And if you have any doubts about my word, Draco, feel free to tell me" I responded

Draco stared at me before turning his attention to Pansy  
As much as I didn't want to admit it, Draco's statement was true  
I did protect her almost all of the time  
I stood in front of her slightly in the presence of imbeciles who'd want to fuck her, like Nott and Flint  
I almost always had my hand either around her waist or around her shoulder  
People started assuming we were together, even though there was no proof.

* * *

"Ah, the common rooms, it's always seems to change every year, don't you think Blaise?" I questioned him as we walked through  
"Definitely" He agreed  
"I'm gonna go changed into my pjs" I kissed his cheek before I walked up to the dorm  
I shared with 2 other girls, Phoenix and Ashley  
I just called them Fi and Ash, beside Blaise, they were easily two of my best friends

"Hey girls" I grinned to the pair  
"Keeva!" Phoenix smiled before running over to hug me  
I hugged her back, :How was your break?" I questioned as I walked over to my suitcase and pulled put a pair of black and green spiral boxers  
"It was good, went to Switzerland, was absolutely FREEZING, but the snowboarding was heck, so" She shrugged her shoulders  
"What about you, Ash?" I asked the other girl, removing my bra and putting that back into my suitcase  
"Mum had to go to Venice, so I got to go with her, it was fun. Bought heaps of new clothes, bras, you know" She grinned, "How was yours?"

_"RON YOU STUPID LITTLE GIT!" I shouted at my friend, running/jumping down the stairs chasing after him  
__"I'M SORRY KEEVA!" He shouted back  
__"KEEVA EVANS AND RONALD WEASLEY! FRONT AND CENTRE!" Molly shouted  
__I stopped chasing after the red head and walked over to Molly  
__"Now, what happened?" She asked  
__"I was almost done perfecting a memory potion at my desk, Ron comes barging in, shakes my room down, knocks the vial out of my hand. It took nearly all holidays to make it!" I groaned  
__"Ronald, what have I told you?" Molly asked  
"Always knock before entering a room. I just forgot"  
"Forgot?!" I gritted my teeth  
"Enough" Molly spoke before exhaling, "Aright, here's what's going to happen. Ronald, you're going to help Keeva until she finishes the potion"  
_

"Boring"  
"Seriously?" Fi asked  
"Yeah, I didn't do much" I took off my shorts and put on my boxers  
"Surely you did something!" Ash spoke

_"Come on outside, sis! It's so nice!" Harry grinned  
__I smiled to my brother before i walked outside, holding the jacket closer to my body as it snowed  
"It's beautiful" I smiled  
"Yeah... I can't believe you're my sister" Harry spoke  
"Me either, I mean, my brother" UI laughed  
"At least we have each other now" Harry spoke in a sorrowful tone  
"Hey!" I hit his shoulder, "It's Christmas! You're not allowed to be sad on Christmas!"  
"Ow, Keeva" Harry rubbed his shoulder  
"Well don't be sad on Christmas" I grinned_

"Nope, not really" I grabbed my art book, a pencil and a rubber  
"Booooorrrinnnngg!" Ash laughed  
I flipped her off before I walked back downstairs

* * *

"So, that kiss on the cheek meant nothing to you?" I asked Blaise  
"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" He smirked  
I gritted my teeth, "Why the hell would I be jealous of the likes of you!" I snapped  
"ENOUGH!" Blaise and I both turned to see Keeva standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Draco fuck off" She spat  
I glared both at the girl and my friend before I walked off to find Pansy

"Did you hear?" I heard voices whisper as I walked down the corridors  
"No, what?"  
"Keeva is Potter's sister" I stopped in my track  
"No way! You're kidding!"  
"Apparently they hung out during the holidays, Elis swears he saw them at Diagon Alley"  
"Wow"  
I grinned at this piece of news

* * *

"Blaise, do you know where Keeva is?" Draco asked  
"Why do you want to know?" I questioned him, confused by his behaviour  
"Oh, just wondering if you knew where she was, I do. She was with Potter earlier. Anything going on between them?"  
_Surely he doesn't__ know.. _I thought to myself, "Why would there be?"  
"They seem... Close" He smirked  
"What the hell do you know?"  
"Nothing at all Blaise, just tell her to watch out, her secret just might be her downfall" he smirked before he walked off to the dorms  
Keeva I thought before I ran off to find her

* * *

"What the fuck Blaise?! You told him!?" I gritted my teeth  
"No, he found out somehow... I know you've gotten close, back to some form of family, but I need you to act like a Slytherin, please"  
I exhaled before I hugged my friend, "Okay, I will"  
"Thank you, I don't want you to get hurt"  
"I know" I kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I won't be the one to get hurt... he will be" I grinned before I walked up to the dorms and laid in my bed, falling asleep almost immediately after hitting the bed


End file.
